


No Chance (Rewritten)

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: The moment Prompto laid eyes on Ignis, the blond knew that he had absolutely no chance with the gorgeous man.The longer and rewritten version of fanfic with the same tittle.





	No Chance (Rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, what you're about to read is the rewritten version of a fic (["No Chance"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7146437)) that I wrote about a year ago. Since I've heard that it was rather short, and after a while reading it again, I came to the conclusion that it needs to be rewritten.  
> The old version will still be up if anyone decides to read it to compare the differences :D
> 
> A big thank you to my bros [Victoria](http://ladygaladhriel.tumblr.com/) and [Merlioske](http://merlioske.tumblr.com/) for beta-reading. :D (Probably will update this because I gave it more than one beta-reader :D)
> 
> Enjoy!

The moment Prompto laid his eyes on Ignis, the blond knew that he had absolutely no chance with the gorgeous man. ‘Gorgeous‘, that was his very first thought. If Noctis hadn‘t given him a jab to the side, he probably would have forgotten both how to speak and breathe. It was on a whim that Noctis had decided to introduce him to the man that he only had heard stories about. However when he finally met Ignis, Prompto couldn‘t help but blame himself for everything. The meeting, the whole ‘Noctis, tell me more about him’ months before that, especially when he first tried those amazing pastries that his best friend brought to school, the scowl that Ignis wore when he finally looked at him.

Prompto was certain that Ignis was very busy or had been busy, and had to reschedule some important appointment on the prince‘s wishes. The blond didn‘t ask or expect those treacherous feelings to creep in his heart. Prompto couldn‘t help but feel incredibly betrayed by his own being. What was he supposed to do with all these emotions? Prompto‘s rational mind knew that he wasn‘t supposed to feel something or anything, really, besides ‘neutral‘ towards a person who he had just met for the first time. Not to mention a man.

It wasn‘t like he hadn‘t looked at a girl or a boy and thought that they look good, great even. Just looking at another person never stirred any feelings for him. Not when he was a teen nor now did the blond want to admit to himself, or Eos for the matter, that he felt an unexpected and undeniable affection and attraction towards his best friend‘s royal adviser. He didn‘t want to believe in love at first sight or anything likr that. Those were made-up things to make lonely people feel hopeful. However, after years of those feeling lingering there, Prompto had to admit to himself that it did, in fact, happen to him. Love at first sight.

Prompto knew what his chances were because it couldn‘t have been more obvious than it had already been. Ignis was older, smarter and more mature. So much more sophisticated than him, everything that Prompto wasn‘t. The blond liked what an average teen in Lucis, or in Insomnia for the matter, liked. Anime, video games and music. Photography was something he came to love along the way when he realized it was a way for him to cope with loneliness since his parents were never home. Having a family photo nearby was one of few things that made him feel less alone.

Even as he officially became an adult, Prompto was still strongly interested and invested in those things. He didn‘t think of himself as stupid but Prompto observed his own qualities. He was more of an artistic person where the royal adviser had a more strategic point of view about the world. He knew that compared to Ignis he was below 'mediocre‘.

Ignis would always have that look of disapproval on his handsome face and it made Prompto wonder about things. Even though he had known Noctis‘ royal adviser for a few years now, he sometimes still wasn‘t able to read the man's expressions. At some certain moments, he didn‘t even know what to think anymore. Was that just Ignis‘ usual facial expression and he didn‘t have to worry about it or did he actually do or say something wrong to anger the man? Every time when Prompto had that though, he would always silently pray to the Six that it was the former, that it was just Ignis‘ face. Prompto knew that he was rather clumsy in battles but that was to be expected as he didn‘t have as much experience on the battlefield as Noctis, Gladio or Ignis. In any case, Prompto didn‘t like that fact because at the age of 22 Ignis was starting to get some serious wrinkles on his forehead because of him, and on a few occasions the blond had to restrain himself from going directly towards the man and kissing them away. That‘s not what friends do, not what two grown men do. Only straight couples or lovers who aren‘t afraid to publicly display their affections. They were none of those things.

Since he had trouble sleeping, Prompto decided to lie outside the tent that the four of them shared. In Duscae they managed to find a Haven that wasn‘t very far away from the main road, so the Regalia was safely parked nearby. The boulder had magic runes carved in it so they were safe from unwanted predators from the wild. The Haven was nearly in the middle of an open field so no high trees or branches were there to block looking at the night‘s sky. Prompto‘s legs were over the edge of the huge rock, lightly hitting the sides of it with the heels of his shoes as he mused silently to himself.

There was a weak night's wind that made Prompto shiver a little bit and he almost wished that his crownsguard uniform‘s jacket had sleeves. However he knew that his shivering, his restless feet and the inability to fall asleep was a clear sign of distress, but Prompto couldn‘t really do anything about it. Not at the moment, at least. His mind has been too loud for some time but tonight it was bothering enough not to let him sleep in peace.

Prompto sighed and opened his eyes. The blond‘s eyelids were heavy with want for sleep but he knew he wouldn‘t get any for another hour or two at least. Prompto could already imagine the disappointed scowl Ignis was going to wear in the morning when he, probably, groggily would get through the day. He already knew it‘s going to be bad.

He looked at the sky and couldn‘t help but stare at the beauty in front of him. The sky was as clearer as he had ever seen. With most of the lights turned on during the night in Insomnia, Prompto could only see the brightest stars in the crown city. Tonight the blond was mesmerized by the smallest twinkling stars. If his camera was of better quality, Prompto wouldn‘t have hesitated taking a few pictures this very moment.

_Tonight Etro is being kind to us because not only are the stars out but her aurora is just as magnificent._

“Too bad he‘s not here to enjoy the sight with me,” murmured Prompto to himself. For a moment he wondered if the murmur itself was loud enough to wake the others up but since he heard no unusual movement in the tent only the snores of his companions he let out a sigh of relief. Though he felt relieved he couldn‘t get rid of that sad pang in his heart. He felt so lonely.

“Who if you don‘t mind asking me, if you don't mind me asking?” a voice called out to Prompto‘s left.

Prompto jumped a little because he didn‘t expect to hear the sound of a familiar voice at this time of night. Sadness was soon replaced by dread because the blond remembered Ignis going to sleep before he slipped out of the tent. Prompto looked to his left and saw Ignis‘ head, with a clearly displeased look on the man‘s face, poking out of the tent. All that he could do was grimace and regret letting out a sound. The scowl that he was afraid to see during the next day came way to early.

_You, Iggy, but you‘ll never know that. I‘d rather bring this secret to my grave._

“Nobody,” answered Prompto a bit too quickly as he looked back at the sky. He tried his best to calm his erratic heart and breathing down so that he wouldn‘t sound suspicious. However, Prompto had to admit that his too quick answer was a dead giveaway. He was caught.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. I‘m going to get a lecture._

„Nobody, Iggy. Sorry for waking you up.” Prompto tried again in a calmer manner after clearing his throat but the blond had a feeling that it was too late to sound calm. “I‘ll be joining you guys soon. Please, go back to sleep.”

“Why are you up, pray tell?” asked Ignis quietly as he tried silently slip out the tent without waking the other two companions. From the sound of Gladio and Noctis‘ light snores, it seems like the two men were still in deep sleep. Prompto winced at the tone of annoyance in Ignis‘ voice. Oh, he was in trouble now but he deserved it. Prompto deserved so much worse.

“It‘s almost 2 a.m.,” said Ignis as he sat down next to Prompto, “and if you need a reminder, we‘re going on a hunt first thing in the morning.” The man gave him a look that said: ‘Also, I don‘t believe what you said earlier.‘ Maybe it was the stars or maybe the soft light from the runes but for once Ignis looked like he wasn‘t angry. Prompto even dared to think that the man looked... worried.

“I know, Iggy. I‘m sorry. I can‘t sleep,” Prompto rubbed his eyes. “Too many thoughts,” the blond closed them feeling the weight on his eyelids. If they were heavy before, now it seemed like there was a ton on them and for once, Prompto was glad about that. He didn‘t have to look at the gorgeous man next to him. Prompto felt like if he did look Ignis in the eyes, he would tell him everything like a sinner to an oracle at a temple. Even confess what the man isn‘t supposed to know.

“What kind of thoughts?”

Prompto‘s mouth suddenly became very dry. It was a simple and innocent question but Prompto couldn‘t shake the feeling that he was being interrogated. Maybe he was, maybe not, but the blond didn‘t know for what purpose. Somehow this reminded him of the time Ignis did interrogate him on what Prompto‘s every day schedule looked like because the adviser wanted to know what kind of life the blond led.

_No, lying isn‘t an option. He saw through the first one easily. Ignis would understand that I‘m lying before I even ushered a word. I’ll... have to go around this somehow. Play it cool, Prompto. You can do this._

“I would prefer not to talk about it. Not right now, at least, but don‘t worry, it‘s nothing serious,” said Prompto tiredly. It was serious to him but the blond was almost certain that nobody really want to know what‘s bothering him. He felt a tear run from the side of his eye into his hairline near his ear. He didn‘t even realize that his eyes had become watery.

Before he could hope that Ignis hadn‘t seen that, he felt a glowed finger brush the corner of his eye, not letting another tear to run away. Prompto felt his heart hammering in his chest. The blond was so glad that unlike many people he didn‘t have the ability to blush. He was betrayed by his own being and he couldn‘t help but feel furious about himself.

“If it brings tears to your eyes, Prompto, it isn‘t nothing serious,” said Ignis in a more awake voice. Now Prompto wished it came back to its usual disapproving tone. The adviser worried enough for Noctis, he didn‘t need extra baggage.

“Dude, my head is that certain angle where unwanted tears start to fall without any control,” said Prompto giving the other man fake annoyed look. It wasn‘t lying, but he wasn‘t telling the truth either.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Ignis got up with a smirk on his face. “Would some Valerian root tea help you?”

“That... sounds like a good idea,” said Prompto sitting up. “It tastes horrible, though.”

A few minutes later, the blond was given a hot cup of tea which he accepted with thanks. As he took a few small sips, Prompto probably made such a funny face that Ignis had to put down his own cup to stop himself from laughing out loud. Like the blond said, it tasted horrible.

“Ok, I‘ll tell you,” Prompto let out a sigh after they drank their tea in silence for some time. “However, I warn you... it‘s a stupid thing to keep me awake at night.”

“I think I will be the judge of that,” smiled the adviser. In that moment Prompto wished that the ground opened and swallowed him. Prompto felt like he was going to regret even being born.

“Well, they‘re annoying thoughts about a person that I like and with whom I have absolutely no chance,” said Prompto, hearing his voice crack at the word ‘chance‘. He could feel his heart beating faster but knew that he had to play it off as calm as possible so that Ignis wouldn‘t ask uncomfortable questions. “They‘re... incredible, talented, somebody to look up, sophisticated beyond their true age. Not to mention their looks,” Prompto smiled as he looked at Ignis.

“They‘re gorgeous that... it... actually, sometimes it‘s hard to find the right words to describe them because those words don‘t seem to be right enough,” Prompto looked down at his cup sadly. “I wish they and I talked more often but I try not to bother them since I‘m pretty sure they think of me as an annoyance.”

“Prompto, I heard you mentioning a ‘him‘, so don‘t worry, say it, I won‘t judge you for preferring men,” Ignis put a reassuring hand on the blond‘s shoulder. Prompto knew it was supposed to comfort him but tit made him feel anything but comforted. “Also, if he does sees you as an annoyance, maybe it‘s better to let him go.”

“I like a man, just one, and I wish it were that simple,” Prompto let out a sad sigh. “Believe me, I tried not to like him in that way. It‘s harder than it looks, dude.”

“However, he sounds like somebody I know,” smiled Ignis at Prompto. He lied down, leaving the empty cup next to his head. “Also, there‘s nothing stupid about it.”

The blond squinted his in annoyance. He knew that Ignis was just being friendly and trying to make situation lighter but it didn‘t make him feel any better. If anything, Prompto wanted to run.

He wasn‘t sure if Ignis had figured him out or thought that he had been speaking about another person that they possibly both knew. As Prompto lied down, leaving his empty cup near Ignis‘, he hoped his best friend‘s adviser thought about the latter.

“And... Why are you up, pray tell?” asked the blond, trying to imitate Ignis' slightly annoyed tone. From the way the man next to him chuckled, it seems like his imitation was a success. However he was curious. Prompto hoped to be just scolded and asked to go to sleep without any further discussions. “You‘re not up just to keep me company, are you?”

“It seems like I have same problem as you. Too many thoughts,” answered Ignis looking at the blond. There was something in the way he looked but Prompto tried to brush it off as nothing. “No, a thought. Actually, a question that keeps repeating itself in my mind and I can‘t seem to find the answer for it. It has plagued me for few years now.”

“What‘s the question?” asked Prompto.

“Why do you always have the look of immense guilt on your face like you‘ve done something unforgivable in front of me? Even right now, that look is present.”

Curiosity killed the cat.

Prompto was speechless. He didn‘t expect the man to throw a bomb on him with just a simple question. The blond felt his hands starting to shake so he took them into a firm grip.

_I can blame this on the wind. The night is rather cold._

“I have been observing you. For some time too, but hadn‘t seen you do anything that could be reason enough to wear such guilt on your face.  So, I don‘t understand why you always look like that, especially, when I‘m present.”

He honestly didn‘t know how to answer that question. Prompto felt like he had been trapped in a corner and even though he could have thought of so many plausible lies, he just couldn‘t say anything. It‘s as if his mind was disconnected from the rest of his body. All that Prompto could do was to remain silent.

_Quick, Prompto, think up a funny answer. Something that‘s not really a lie. Anything works. Anything._

“He‘s me, isn‘t it? I‘m the person you just described.”

As soon as Ignis said those words out loud, Prompto covered his mouth with both of his hands and closed his eyes tightly. Although he could have denied or joked 'What you talkin‘ ‚bout, Willis?‘, Prompto‘s heart was in a great turmoil and pain that he had to stop and muffle a sob which was ready to escape his lips. He didn‘t want to confess. Not like this. Not when his body was betraying him. The confession was meant either never to happen or at least at a later time.

“Prompto, you‘re not an annoyance. Why would you even think that?”

 _Then why do you always look at me like I am?_ thought Prompto.

Prompto squeezed his eyes shut even tighter as he felt hot tears run down from the corners onto his face. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself but it was in vain. His biggest secret was being spilled just by his reaction. A silent cry still managed to go past both his lips and fingers.

“I‘m sorry,” Prompto cried out silently, trying to muffle the sound with his hands, “I‘m sorry. I‘m so sorry. Don‘t look at me. Just, please, don‘t.”

This time Prompto didn‘t consider whether to run or stay. His mind told him to run and never look back. The blond quickly got up and was about to dash in no particular direction, just where his blurred vision showed. He didn‘t want to deal with this right now, they could deal with this tomorrow or just never. However Ignis managed to catch him in a hug before Prompto could even take a step and didn‘t let go.

The embrace itself wasn‘t that strong that the blond himself couldn‘t escape from but Prompto just couldn‘t move. He was completely petrified.

The fact that Ignis held him was beyond his understanding. The man that he had feelings since their first meeting, who finally found out the truth, what his true thoughts about him were, was holding Prompto from running into the night. The act of stopping what really got him. Prompto couldn‘t help but hide his face into his palms an sob silently.

_It‘s over. It‘s done. I screwed up big time. Now he won‘t ever talk to me. Now he won‘t even look at me. How are we going to make this look normal, Prompto? Noct and Gladio will notice something‘s off right away. How can he even touch me? Why isn‘t he letting me go?_

To Prompto‘s surprise, he felt a hand go gently through his hair. Of all the things that could have happened in that moment, being soothed wasn‘t something on the blond‘s list.

“I‘m sorry,” Prompto kept on whispering. He felt so emotionally drained that let himself lean his forehead against Ignis‘ shoulder. “Please, forgive me.”

“It‘s okay, Prompto. It‘s okay. You don‘t have to be sorry for anything,” whispered Ignis into the younger man‘s hair. He leaned into him, hugging Prompto tighter. “You always had a chance. If only I had known what was causing you so much pain and guilt. I‘m sorry for not figuring it out sooner.”

Prompto remained silent since he wasn‘t sure what to say to that but snaked his hands around the man‘s torso and hugged Ignis back. The blond wished to hug the man since they started talking but he had always being too afraid to touch more than unnecessary. A pat on the back or a hand on the shoulder were only the touches he allowed himself. Except the times where he was being patched up after a battle or the way around. When Prompto was patching everyone up after they didn‘t have any more potions.

Prompto let out a shaky sigh of relief and relaxed in Ignis‘s arm. He didn‘t dare to look him in the face. At least, not now but Prompto was just incredibly glad that the man of his affection wasn‘t angry at him. If anything, Ignis sounded relieved. ‘You always had a chance‘. Did that mean that they could try for this to work?

“Everything is going to be alright,” said Ignis as he continued to play with Prompto‘s hair. “You shouldn‘t feel guilty for having feelings for me. Not now or ever,” whispered the adviser as he planted a kiss into Prompto‘s hair. “We‘ll work things out. We‘ll try.”

That‘s all that he really wanted to hear. _We‘ll try. He said that we will try and that‘s enough for me._

“Can we stay like this for a bit?” Prompto asked hesitantly as he put his chin on Ignis‘ shoulder. He didn‘t get a true answer but the way the older man leaned the side of head against his... Prompto counted that as a 'yes'.

“Would you like to observe the night sky with me just for a bit longer before joining the other two?” asked Ignis as he let the other out his arms. Prompto was still a bit shaken after his breakdown but the blond looked the man in the eye and nodded.

“But what of...” started Prompto quietly.

“We‘ll worry about that in the morning,” Ignis smiled at the other as they lied down on the boulder. The man opened his arm as if inviting the blond to lie closer by his side which Prompto accepted. "Also, I will want to have a few words with you tomorrow, if it‘s alright. I promise that it is nothing serious.”

“Okay, Iggy,” whispered Prompto as he leaned into Ignis.

 _It seems like I got to enjoy this beautiful night sky with you in the end_ , thought Prompto as he put his head on Ignis‘ chest, listening to the man breathing and his heart beating. He could almost swear that he heard the adviser‘s heart skip a beat when he reached for his hand. Ignis gave it to him without any protests. As he looked up the sight in front of them, for once, Prompto didn‘t feel any guilt or pain in his heart for the emotions he had towards the man next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I thought on keep the rewritten fanfic only at one chapter but I'm thinking of turning it into (maybe?) a three chaptered fanfic. Hope to see more in the future. :D
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments and reviews are always welcome :D


End file.
